No Good Deed
by fire spirit
Summary: She came out of nowhere, spouting nonsense. An ancient book. Ancient magic. An Organization. They all come together to form a web that’s about to be undone. An Org. XIII-centric fic.


**No Good Deed**

**Summary:**She came out of nowhere, spouting nonsense. An ancient book. Ancient magic. An Organization. They all come together to form a web that's about to be undone. An Org. XIII-centric fic.

**Author's Note: **I wrote this on a whim listening to 'No Good Deed'. I started typing this and I will update when the inspiration strikes again. Those are rare and far in between moments but I manage to write at least two chapters that way.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Organization XIII, Suare Enix does. I don't own the lyrics of "No Good Deed" from the _Wicked_ musical (you'll find them scattered in chapters). I only own the plot and the OC.

--X--

Chapter 1:

"What happened? Who are you? Where is HE?" the girl bombarded in rapid succession. She looked hysterical, stressed, even sad. Her green eyes brimmed that threatened to spill. There was silence. The white room, even if it was occupied by thirteen strangers, was unusually quiet. The girl pursed her lips in anger.

"Answer me!" she screamed, clutching her long brown hair to control herself. One of the cloaked strangers made a motion signaling he was about to speak.

"The question should be: 'How did you arrive here?'" his deep voice rang throughout the white marble room. From the corner of her eye, the girl noticed her book. It was her tome; her precious tome. The one that will save _him_. It was the girl's turn to remain silent. She never met the strangers' eyes as she inched ever so softly toward her book.

Ignoring one of the stranger's questions, she crouched down next to her book. Before her eyes flashed memories; memories of why she had used the book and why she would continue to use it. All were good deeds, in a certain angle. She was a witch wrongly accused oh so many times. She fingered the spine of the book in sadness and sighed.

"First answer my question," she said softly, "then I will answer yours." She picked the book and shakily stood. Her legs were starting to fail her already. Some of the strangers exchanged glnces, their faces hidden by their hoods.

"Very well," the same stranger who spoke earlier said. "We do not know what happened to you." The girl's eyes widened. She hung her head.

"You don't?" she whispered, sadness seeping back into her voice. Her hopes dwindled more than ever before. She bit her lip harder, failing to notice that she had even bit it in the first place.

"We also don't know who or where _he_ is," the man continued, ignoring the girl's question.

"Fiyero," she seemed to correct the stranger as on instinct. She gasped slightly at her correction. "Let his flesh not be torn. Let his blood leave no stain…" she recited in a murmur.

"Excuse me?" At that moment the girl had forgotten that she was not alone. She closed her eyes as her grip on the tome increased.

"Apologies," she stuttered, arriving back into reality. "What was your question again…" she left the question hanging, not knowing the stranger's name.

"How did you arrive here?"

"I don't really know," she sighed to herself. "I was doing something of upmost importance before I got here." That got the interest of the speaking stranger.

"Enough of this pointless questioning. Don't you see we're going nowhere this way?" another one of the strangers snapped. He removed his hood to reveal long blonde hair and critical green eyes. The girl shook her head.

"Though they beat him let him feel no pain. Let his bones never break. And however they try to destroy him let him never die…" her eyes opened again at her words. Those words came to her on their own accord. She covered her mouth at the realization.

"You see? This child is delusional enough to start saying nonsense!" the blonde haired man continued. He crossed his arms in apparent anger. The other stranger who had spoke just shook his head at the other man.

"Enough, Vexen," he ordered. He turned to the girl. "Where do you come from?" the girl bit her lip again and opened her wasted, old book.

"I come from…" Should she tell the strangers? The girl was so full of doubt. "A place your eyes have never seen." The cryptic reply made Vexen grunt. The girl's eyes went to the book yet again. She gazed at it regretfully.

"What is your name, then?" the stranger spoke again. He had to admit that this girl was very cryptic, and suspicious. The girl shuddered for no apparent reason.

"My name is Harlow," she introduced quietly, interested more in the book than the strangers before her. She clutched the edges of the book tighter, her hair falling down to shield her eyes. Harlow was hunched over, her willowy figure hidden. She appeared to be…concentrating?

"Hm…Her name is not uncommon in my world…" another member pondered out loud. He also removed his hood to reveal short light blond hair and a trimmed goatee. But Harlow only noticed his strange accent and the many piercings on his ears. "To be sure, what _used_ to be my world."

"Oh, do tell number X," the deep voice of the still cloaked stranger urged, his voice smooth. He then proceeded to remove his own hood. Long silver hair cascaded down to his broad shoulders and orange eyes peering at her.

Harlow gasped. She had never seen such a peculiar eye color or hair color. Much less on a man. The pierced man nodded, and Harlow guessed that the silver haired man was their leader. He was about to explain when…

"Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen…" Harlow chanted, breaking the silence. Her green eyes were glazed, her voice a purr. A loud high pitched giggle was heard erupted throughout circular room. Vexen turned to a feminine looking figure.

"The poor girl. She really _is _demented!" the woman cackled, her voice like honeyed poison. With so much giggling and cackling, her hood came off. Her light blonde hair was short and two locks of her hair stood up like antennae. Harlow suddenly broke from the chanting to glare intensely at the laughing woman.

"Stop that, XII!" Vexen said, raising his voice as his eyes narrowed. The woman lowered her giggling a few notches by covering her delicate mouth. "You were interrupting X." was his reason for his outburst.

"I know, I know," the woman dismissed Vexen with a lazy wave of her hand, "But she is such a peculiar, if not weird, little creature." Harlow scowled at the insult, but let it be as quickly as it had come.

"Larxene," the pierced man said, his accent giving him a sophisticated air. "She still has emotions." Those words were confusing to Harlow's ears. The murmurs of the cloaked strangers filled the room. Noticing the distinct buzz, Harlow's attention turned to her book again.

"Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka…eleka…" Harlow started chanting yet again, stopping as her voice broke at the end. She growled. "What good is this chanting? I don't even know what I'm reading!" even though she had muttered those words, the room regained silence. In a fit of anger she disgustedly tossed the book aside. The short outburst visibly surprised the exposed strangers- but only slightly.

"That's genuine emotion, all right," a fifth, more casual, voice commented. Harlow turned to the owner of the voice. He removed his cloak, as if on cue after talking for the first time, revealing a shock of bright fiery red hair. "Nothing like our façade, right?" he received no answer to his question, but he had expected much and thus leaned back in his throne rather lazily.

"I don't even know which trick I ought to try!" Harlow's eyes were wide, her eyes lingering on the red head. Her words made no sense to the strangers, but to her they meant failure. Desperation crept into her mind.

"What the hell is she talking about?" the red head asked to no one in particular. Even Harlow ignored the question.

"Fiyero, where are you?" Harlow's voice broke at the end, "Already dead or bleeding?" her voice danced around on their ears. Anyone would be heartbroken at her words, but only Nobodies could hear her now. The red head exchanged a glance with the shortest of the strangers. The shortest one shrugged and pointed to her berated book. Vexen was muttering something about his time being wasted by her babbling, while the woman, Larxene chatted with another stranger next to her. The silver haired man watched the little spectacle with calculating eyes.

"How dramatic!" Larxene exclaimed with flourish, followed by another one of her giggles. The stranger next to her nodded.

"I do agree, Larxene," the stranger next to her said, removing his hood to get a better look. "But she isn't finished yet." His icy blue eyes sparkled. His hair was odd shade of light brown similar to pink, but Harlow paid no heed to his appearance or comment.

"One more disaster I can add to my generous supply?" Harlow asked sadly. Harlow's eyes brimmed with tears again. Knowing that it was her fault only made her heart sink further. Her lively flame, extinguished and dead. Hope was leaving her, her heart filled with self imposed fault.

"Generous supply?" the pierced man repeated, puzzled by the girl's words. Was that girl's life filled with misfortune? His blue eyes observed the girl with what would have been pity, had he had a heart. The silver haired man raised an eyebrow.

"A disaster…" the man murmured to himself. "This is quite odd." Everyone in the group of strangers had to agree with their leader's statement. Harlow looked up to the man's orange eyes. Her eyes looked so innocent, the man noted dully. How wrong he was to think that. She finally noticed that they were listening to her twisted and sad words. Her pale cheeks flushed with color. Harlow really felt quite embarrassed that a group of strangers were listening to her problems.

"So, you're a problem magnet, sucks to be you," the red head drawled. Harlow was starting to feel irritated by his comments already.

"Would you be quiet?" she hissed, turning to the red head. The atmosphere was full of tension. In an instant the red head jumped from his rather tall throne. He landed in front of the girl and in a blink of an eye, he towered over her. Harlow yelped as he seized her shoulders roughly.

"Why don't you say that to my face?" he whispered in her ear, his voice sharp. His hot breath made the hairs on her neck stand up. Harlow was frozen, the red head's green eyes piercing her forest green eyes. Her breath was hitched on her throat, words failing to pass her lips. She gasped for breath- that simple action causing the red head to smirk

"Thought so," he kept smirking, not easing the grip on her shoulders. Harlow just wanted to leave this wretched place. To leave the red head behind, the strangers in black coats and the marble white room. But, to where? She didn't belong in her world.

Not anymore.

"Enough, number VIII," the silver haired man ordered, his voice holding a slight edge. Harlow saw the red head roll his eyes. Even in her mental frenzy, she was asking herself why was everybody was addressed by number.

"Sure, gimmie a minute," the read head dismissed his superior. He closed the distance between him and Harlow. She whimpered and closed her eyes. This was something she did not expect. He lowered his head so that he spoke directly into her ear. "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" his words sent shivers down Harlow's spine. Now would have been a good time to use her book as a cover, she thought wryly. She took a sharp intake of breath, trying to stay composed.

"Please, leave me alone," Harlow pleaded, her voice barely audible. Axel raised an eyebrow quizzically. She was on the verge of tears. Axel suspected that she was about seventeen years old. A very emotional seventeen year old. Her frame shook as a sob escaped her lips. A heavy silence filled the room, broken only by her unexplained sobbing. Her knees buckled, making Harlow lean on Axel for support. Her consciousness was slipping, her eyelids getting heavier. The names of those she cared; those who she failed the most came to her mind…

_Razhellia…_

_Dr. Sabel…_

_Fiyero… _

"FIYERO!!" Harlow cried in hysterics, finally collapsing.

The last thing she saw was the same forgiving smile and face of her beloved.


End file.
